in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Parasprite Panic
Story written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108 and JeloElducal Plot After visiting Team Hybrids at the Forest of Confusia, Lemon Glass encounters a small cute creature. Lemon Glass decides to take it to Echo Creek to show it to her friends. However, is this creature really as innocent as it looks? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Red Spoon * Twilight Sparkle * Sweet Melody * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story Lemon Glass had finished visiting Team Hybrids, at the Forest of Confusia. * Ink Splash: 'Good-bye, Lemon Glass. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Bye, and thanks for such a wonderful morning. ''As Lemon Glass was leaving, she saw a small creature, flying next to a basket full of apples. It's a small, insect-like creature, but it has a round body, like a puff ball, and cute colorful eyes. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Oh, what are you, little fella? I've never seen anything like you before. ''The small creature flies towards the apples, looking hungry. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Are you hungry? *''smashes one of the apples with her hoof, and gives it to the creature* ''Here you go. ''The small creature looks at the smashed apple, but then flies towards the basket, and eats all the apples within seconds. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Wow, I guess you were hungry. ''The small creature makes cute chirping sounds, and lands in Lemon Glass's hair, looking cozy and comfortable in her soft, warm mane. * 'Lemon Glass: '''You're the cutest thing ever! I can't wait to show you to my friends. ''Lemon Glass lets the creature rest in her mane, while she goes back to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, everyone is busy. Today wasn't any day. Red Fork and Blue Ocean were at their house, cleaning up everything. * 'Red Fork: '''Hurry up, Blue Ocean! This place isn't going to clean itself! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, it didn't mess itself up either. *''looking at Red Fork while he lifts some books* * 'Red Fork: '''Twilight is going to come for her visit to Echo Creek tomorrow. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I thought it was just a casual visit from your girlfriend. * '''Red Fork: '''It would be casual, if it weren't for the fact that she's one of the most important ponies in Equestria. She's a princess, remember? Not to mention, I really want everything to be perfect when she comes to visit. You know how much she likes everything to be organized and clean. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I don't think she'll care as much as you think, Red Fork. * '''Red Fork: '''Less arguing, more cleaning. ''Red Fork is sweeping the floor, using his magic to move the broom. Blue Ocean is crrying several books back to the bookcase, but crashes into Red Fork, and the books fall on his head. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Ouch... * '''Red Fork: '''No time for playing around, Blue Ocean. * '''Blue Ocean: '''You know? This would be much easier if we weren't both here getting in each other's way. * '''Red Fork: '''Great idea! You stay here to clean, and I'll check on the others, to see how everything else is going. *''walks out the door* * 'Blue Ocean:'What? I didn't mean that! Red Fork closes the door, leaving Blue Ocean to clean the house, while he walks around Echo Creek, checking on everything that is being prepared for Twilight's special visit to Echo Creek. He sees Gary Guppy and Coconut Crab working on a large banner. * '''Red Fork: ''*'reading the banner* "Welcome Princess Twil" Wait, what happened to the rest of her name? * '''Coconut Crab: '''We couldn't make it fit. * '''Red Fork: '''We can't have a banner that says "Welcome Princess Twil". take it down and try again. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Yes, sir. ''Red Fork walks away, while Gary Guppy uses a bomb to blow up the banner. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Why did you do that? * '''Gary Guppy: '''Because it was crazy! ''Red Fork walks to Blast's house, where Red Spoon, Blast, Tommy and some other friends are baking some desserts for Twilight's arrival. * 'Red Fork: '''Whoa! *''his eyes glow* ''This looks... delicious! * '''Blast: '''Red Fork, don't eat them! ''But when they had finished telling Red Fork not to eat the desserts, he had already devoured half of the desserts. * 'Red Fork: '''Oops, sorry guys. * '''Red Spoon: '''They're for Twilight, remember? * '''Red Fork: '''I know. That's why I have to taste them. Someone must make sure that these desserts are good enough for the royal tongue! And I, Red Fork, as an expert in food, and as the princess's boyfriend, declare that these desserts are fit for a king, a queen, or a princess! *''about to eat another one* * 'Sweet Melody: '''Red Fork! What in Equestria are you doing?! * '''Red Fork: '''Just making sure everything is good enough for my Twily. *''winks* * 'Blast: '''Could you try doing that without eating everything? * '''Red Fork: '''Well... ''Before Red Fork could finish his sentence, Lemon Glass runs into the room, seeming very excited. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Guys, you won't believe what I... *''stops, embarassed* ''Uh, sorry, am I interrupting? * '''Red Fork: '''No, not at all. * '''Tommy: '''Come in. * '''Blast: '''Make yourself feel like at home. ''While the others pay attention to Lemon Glass, Red Fork devours another dessert in one bite. Everyone then looks angrily at Red Fork. * '''Red Fork: '''Ok, no more, I promise. * '''Marco: ''*sigh*'' Does anybody know how to make more desserts? * Red Spoon: 'I'm already working on it. I can bake pretty fast, but not if Red Fork keeps eating them. * '''Red Fork: '''Ok, I said I'll stop. * '''Blast: '''Lemon Glass, were you going to tell us something? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Oh, yes. You won't believe what I found in the Forest of Confusia! * '''Tommy: '''Really? What is it? * '''Lemon Glass: '*''looks towards a part of her hair* Come out little guy, don't be afraid. ''Suddenly, the small creature that had been in Lemon Glass's mane comes out, followed by four more of the same kind of creature. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Five? * '''Red Fork: '''I've never seen anything like those before. What are they? * '''Lemon Glass: '''I'm not sure. I'm also not sure of where the others came from. I only brought one of them with me. * '''Blast: '''Well, I like them. Can I keep one? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Sure. *''one of the creatures flies towards Blast, and lands on his hand* * 'Blast: '''I think Jaiden will like them too. These things are pretty cute. * '''Red Fork: '''I'll keep one too. They look like nice pets. *''One of the creatures flies to him* * 'Star: '''I agree. They look cute! * '''Lemon Glass: '''You can have one too if you want. What about you Tommy? Do you want one? * '''Tommy: '''Yuck! A parasprite? Are you kidding? ''Tommy walks towards the door. * 'Blast: '''What? * '''Red Fork: '''A para-what? * '''Tommy: '''Now I need to find a trombone! * '''Blast: '''What? * '''Tommy: '''You know, a trombone! The musical instrument! I've gotta find one now! ''Tommy leaves, leaving the others confused. * '''Red Fork: '''What was that? * '''Blast: '''It's just Tommy being himself. Don't worry about it. * '''Marco: '''Huh. ' * '''Red Fork: '''Well, I'd like to stay, but I've got more things to check out. Everything must be ready for Twilight's visit tomorrow. See you later guys! * '''Blast: '''Bye! ''Red Fork leaves to continue checking all the preparations for Twilight's visit. He arrives at Alice's house, where she is with Boulder and some other friends. * Boulder: 'Why are we doing this again? * '''Alice: '''Red Fork says that Twilight really likes observing the stars at night, so we have to prepare everything for her. * '''Boulder: '''Whatever... I'm bored. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Who's Twilight? * '''Starcade: '''Oh, she's a pony friend of Red Fork's. * '''Owl: '''Knowing Red Fork, he'd be expecting lots of food to come. In case Fat Cat rushes to munch on the food, I've given him some disciplinary training. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Will it be enough though? * '''Owl: '''I'm sure of it. I've taken care of everything. ''Owl turns around to see Fat Cat helping himself to the food in the kitchen. * 'Owl: '''And it's pretty much a work in progress. * '''Pink Angel: '''What do we need to do now? * '''Alice: '''Well, while we make sure the food isn't eaten by anyone, we have to get everything ready for watching the stars. We need all the books about astronomy we have, as well as a telescope, and... * '''Boulder: '''When will we be done with this? ''Red Fork enters the house. * 'Red Fork: '''Wow, you guys sure are moving. * '''Alice: '''Hello, Red Fork. * '''Red Fork: '*''looks at the pile of books*'' Good, Twilight loves books! Nice job. * 'Alice: '''Thanks. It's good to know someone appreciates it. * '''Boulder: '''This is boring. I want to go wreck something, or do some exercise. * '''Viking: '''Yeah! * '''Alice: '''We can do that later. ''While they're talking, everyone listens to a high-pitched chirp sound coming from Red Fork's hair. * 'Pink Angel: '''I hear something. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I sense that it's coming from Red Fork's hair. What do we do, Starcade? * '''Starcade: '''Let's just wait and see. * '''Licorice: '''I have a bad feeling about this. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Come on, dear, it's okay. ''*comforts Licorice* * 'Alice: '''What's that, Red Fork? ''Everyone gets closer to Red Fork, as they watch several little and adorable creatures come out of his hair. * 'Alice: '''They're so cute! What are they? * '''Red Fork: '''No idea. I don't even know why there's so many. I had only one with me a while ago. * '''Alice: '''Can I keep a couple of them? They're so cute! They'd be perfect pets! * '''Boulder: '''I'll admit, these creatures look nice. Maybe I'll keep one too. * '''Starcade: '''Come here! You're so cute! ''*hugs one* * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Maybe I'll keep one. * '''Pink Angel: '''I'll keep a dozen! * '''Hot Air: '''Awww...I want ALL OF THEM!!! * '''Takeshi: '''Kyoji, can we have one? Please? * '''Sasuke: '''Please? * '''Kyoji: '''No. * '''Takeshi: '''Why not? * '''Kyoji: '''I sense danger behind their cuddly appearances. We don't exactly know what these creatures are, so I suggest we do not adopt them. * '''Takeshi: '''Aw...okay. * '''Sasuke: '''No! Kyoji is wrong, I'll take one and no one shall stop me! WATER! ''Sasuke rushes to grab a creature from Red Fork's hair. * 'Kyoji: '''I fear Sasuke might be in danger any time soon, as well as the others. We have to keep an eye out on these creatures. * '''Takeshi: '''Yes, Kyoji. * '''Red Fork: '''Danger? I'm not sure of that. They don't look like they could hurt anyone. * '''Alice: '''Yeah, they're so adorable! ''Everyone except Kyoji and Takeshi start playing with their little creatures, hugging them, petting them and much more. Tommy walks into the room. * 'Tommy: '''Hey, does anyone know where I can find an accordion? ''However, most of the gang doesn't even pay attention to Tommy. Only Kyoji and Takeshi notice Tommy, and are confused by Tommy randomly needing an accordion. * 'Takeshi: '''Accordion? * '''Kyoji: '''It's a musical instrument. ''*to Tommy* ''No, we don't know that. Sorry, Tommy. * '''Tommy: '''What about everyone else? *''sees everyone distracted with their new pets* ''Forget it. Thanks a lot guys. *''leaves, angry* At night, each of the members of the gang who adopted the cute little creatures take them to their houses, and sleep peacefully. At Red Fork's house: * 'Red Fork: '''The feast, the night watching the stars... I hope everything's ready for tomorrow. I really want Twilight to enjoy her visit. ''Red Fork then sees Blue Ocean asleep, with the little creature Red Fork adopted, sleeping on his head. * 'Red Fork: '*''smiles, and yawns* Maybe I shouldn't worry too much. Everything should be just fine. ''Meanwhile, in the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet in Eitbit... * '''Starcade: '''Well, tonight's sleep is going to be a comfortable one, now that I have my pet with me. ''*smiles and hugs her pet as she sleeps* ''Good night, cutie. * '''Test Subject Blue: ''*sees Starcade asleep with her pet* If our leader is comfortable, I'm comfortable too. ''*hugs his own pet and goes to sleep* * Licorice: 'Hey, Smokey? * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Yes, darling? ''*hugs a little creature together with Licorice* * 'Licorice: '''I don't know...Kyoji might be right about this whole thing... * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Relax, what does that masked guy know about pets anyway? They're adorable and harmless! * '''Licorice: '''I guess you have a point. But I'm still having my doubts about them. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''You'll be fine, dear. I'll make a big breakfast for the three of us tomorrow. * '''Licorice: '''Okay, good night, Smokey. ''The Retro Rebels go to sleep. Meanwhile, at Blast's house... * 'Blast: '''Good night little guy, sleep tight. ''Blast goes to sleep, with his little pet sleeping next to him. The next morning, when everyone wakes up, they are startled by what they see. Red Fork wakes up, and the first thing he notices, is that he's surrounded by hundreds of the small creatures he had seen yesterday. * 'Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean! Wake up! What happened? ''Blue Ocean wakes up, and notices that two of the small creatures are resting on his eyes. He screams from the surprise, and uses his magic to remove the small creatures from his eyes. * 'Blue Ocean: '''What's going on? * '''Red Fork: '''Where did all these creatures come from? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I have no idea. The little guy was hungry last night, so I gave him a snack, but I have no idea where the others came from. ''The swarm of flying little creatures starts messing up all the house. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Stop! They're undoing all of my work! * '''Red Fork: '''Twilight will be here in a few hours! ''Red Fork starts trying to catch the little creatures with a butterfly net. * 'Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean, help me round up these little guys. * '''Blue Ocean: '*''carrying a large net full of the small creatures* What do you think I'm doing? Whoa! ''Blue Ocean loses his balance, and falls. All the little creatures land on him. * 'Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I know, I know what you're going to say. Stop fooling around. '' At Blast's house, he's still sleeping, when he suddenly wakes up because of all the small creatures surrounding him in his bed. The creatures start hugging him, but Blast quickly gets uncomfortable, and tries to get away from the little creatures. However, they follow him, and hang on to him. * 'Blast: '*''flies away from the creatures, shaking his arms to get the creatures off him* Let go of me! Let go of me! ''He manages to get the creatures off of him, but they soon hang onto him again. Frustrated, he screams and flies away, searching for help. Meanwhile, at the Retro Rebel's arcade cabinet, the Retro Rebels wake up to find themselves surrounded by thousands of the little creatures. * 'Starcade: '''Ah...it feels comfy...*wakes up to see hundreds of the little creatures surrounding her* What's going on? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Starcade, the arcade cabinet is flooded with these creatures! * '''Starcade: '''I know, how did this happen? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I have no idea, but let's go investigate. * '''Starcade: '''Good idea. ''Starcade and Test Subject Blue run out, only to see the other Retro Rebels being tossed around by the little creatures as they make a mess out of the arcade cabinet. * 'Pink Angel: '''Help! * '''Licorice: '''Looks like Kyoji was right after all! These things possess danger! * '''Starcade: '''Retro Rebels, report. * '''Warlock: '''Starcade, we are still unable to find the cause behind this sudden rapid multiplication. * '''Starcade: '''Well, that's going to be a problem. How many of these creatures did each one of you take? * '''Warlock: '''I took one. * '''Viking: '''Me too! * '''Smokey Bacon: '''I shared one with Licorice! After all, we're married. * '''Starcade: '''How about you, Pink Angel? * '''Pink Angel: '''I took...more than one? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''How many exactly? * '''Pink Angel: '''I took a dozen. But don't look at me, I wasn't the one who took the most. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''And who was the one who took the most? * '''Pink Angel: '''Him. ''*points to Hot Air* * 'Hot Air: '''So I took about fifty of those little critters. What do you expect? They are cute and cuddly, who doesn't want them? * '''Starcade: '''Not when they're thousands of them hogging up the place. Anyway, we got to find the others. Now! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Loud and clear. * '''Pink Angel: '''Yes, Starcade... ''The Retro Rebels go to look for the rest of the gang members. At Alice's house, Alice is having the hundreds of creatures help her in her lab. * 'Alice: '''Not only are you adorable, you're also quite useful! ''Suddenly, one of the small creatures looks a bit sick, and starts coughing. * '''Alice: Are you ok? The small creature continues coughing, until it spits out a gooey colored ball directly at Alice's face. Alice, grossed out, takes the gooey ball off of her face. * Alice: 'Ewww, that's disgusting! ''Suddenly, the gooey ball turns into one another small creature like the ones she already has. * 'Alice: '''Eww! That must be the most disgusting method of reproduction I've ever seen! ''Alice sees another small creature cough, and do the same thing as the previous one did, causing another small creature to be born. * 'Alice: '''Eww! ''Tommy walks by Alice's house, and notices her with a bag full of the small creatures. * 'Tommy: '''Hey Alice, Captain Red Shell gave me a harmonica! Isn't it great? *''looks at the bag Alice is carrying* ''And not a moment too soon. * '''Alice: '''Tommy, I'm a little busy right now. * '''Tommy: '''And you think I'm not? Do you know how many more instruments I need to find? A lot, that's how many! But if we do it together, we might be able to do it on time! * '''Alice: '''Tommy, I don't have time for a silly scavenger hunt. I've got real problems here! *''walks away* * 'Tommy: '''You've got a problem, right? And a banjo is the only answer! ''Tommy runs away to find a banjo. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is having a reunion to deal with the infestation of the small creatures. * 'Alice: '*''sees Red Fork carrying a large net full of the small creatures* I see we've got the same problem. * '''Blast: '*''flies by, escaping from the creatures that are following him* Me too! ''The Retro Rebels arrive, with Hot Air's hot air balloon strangely enormous for some reason. * 'Starcade: '''So I see we have the same problem. Those creatures have been messing up our arcade cabinet! * '''Blast: '''What do we do with these creatures!? They don't leave me alone! * '''Red Fork: '''Wait, where's Lemon Glass? She must be having the same problem as us, if not worse. She was the first one to have these creatures, after all. * '''Alice: '''We should go see her. ''The gang goes to Lemon Glass's house, and when they open the door, they see thousands of small creatures burst out of the doorway. Inside, the situation is chaotic. Lemon Glass's home is completely a mess. * 'Red Fork: '''Lemon Glass? * '''Lemon Glass: '*''dodging the objects the small creatures drop around the house* I tried everything I know. I tried begging, pleading, and asking politely! ''Red Fork imagines Twilight coming to Echo Creek, only to be carried far away by the chaotic creatures. * 'Red Fork: '''If we don't find a way to control these creatures before Twilight arrives, it'll be a complete disaster. ''One of the small creatures starts coughing, until it coughs out another little creature. * 'Alice: '''Eww! If you ask me, this is already a complete disaster! * '''Starcade: '''Wait, here comes Kyoji and the others now! ''Kyoji, Takeshi and Sasuke appears. However, among the three of them, Sasuke is the only one that is injured. * 'Kyoji: '''I knew these creatures were up to no good. * '''Sasuke: '''I should've listened to Kyoji when I had the choice. Disobeying him ended me up in this mess. * '''Takeshi: '''At least I'm glad I obeyed him. * '''Kyoji: '''That doesn't matter now. We'll have to work together to get rid of these creatures! ''While the gang is thinking of how to get rid of the little creatures, Captain Red Shell comes along with a large wheelbarrow full of fruits and vegetables. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Here's the food you asked for Lemon Glass, though I can't still figure out why you need so much. ''A swarm of the small creatures flies by Captain Red Shell, devouring all the food. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''What were those? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Sorry Captain Red Shell. It was only one when I brought it, I didn't know it would multiply and cause so mcuh trouble. * '''Red Fork: '''Captain Red Shell, any ideas of what we could do to get rid of these creatures? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I think we can herd them out of Echo Creek, like my cousin Calico Shell always does with his sheepfish. * '''Blast: '''You really think so? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I learned the techniques from him, it should work. Now listen, anyone who can fly, your job is to stay above the creatures and not let them escape. The rest of the gang will keep them from escaping by the sides. I'll make them move from behind. That way we'll lead them forward, and out of Echo Creek. Ok? * '''Blast: '''Got it, Captain Red Shell! * '''Red Fork: '''Let's do it! ''The gang starts rounding up all the creatures in to one large group, and then, they all take their positions. The members of the gang that can fly stay above the creatures, so they cannot escape upwards. The rest of the gang guards the sides, while Captain Red Shell guards behind the creatures, forcing them to move forward. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Keep your positions eveyrone. Here goes nothing. ''The gang starts running, herding the large group of creatures as if they were livestock. * 'Takeshi: '''That's a lot of work! * '''Kyoji: '''We'll pull it off in the end, don't worry. * '''Takeshi: '''But there's a lot of creatures! * '''Starcade: '''And we still have more at Eitbit. * '''Hot Air: '''Not anymore. I stuffed them all in my balloon! * '''Starcade: '''So that explains why it was huge. Unload them when I give the signal. * '''Hot Air: '''But... * '''Starcade: '''No, Hot Air. Those creatures are getting out of Echo Creek. * '''Hot Air: '''Fine. ''The gang continues running and herding the large group of creatures. * '''Star: Finally, I think we did it! Did we? Please tell me we're finished...I'm extremely tired... The gang continues running and herding the large group of creatures. Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy join the gang, bringing the creatures from Hot Air's balloons with them. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Hold on gang, we're almost there. ''Suddenly, Tommy appears next to Red Fork, running with the gang. * 'Tommy: '''Guys, quick, we don't have much time! * '''Red Fork: '''You're telling me? Twilight could arrive any moment now! * '''Tommy: '''Exactly, that's why I need all of you to stop what you're doing, and help me find a kazoo. * '''Red Fork: '''A kazoo? Tommy, we've got much bigger problems than a missing kazoo. * '''Tommy: '''You're right! Finding a tuba should be our number one goal! Follow me! ''Tommy runs away, only to return to the gang when he noticed they didn't follow him. * 'Tommy: '''I said, follow me! * '''Marco: '''Uh, what? * '''Blast: '''Tommy, you are so random. * '''Tommy: '''And you are all so stubborn! *''runs away* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Forget him gang. Focus, we can leave these creatures at the forest area ahead. * '''Sweet Melody: '''Great idea! * '''Marco: '''Not so great to me. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''We're almost there! ''The gang arrives at the forest area and leaves the massive amount of creatures there. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000